deathstrandingfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Stranding Wiki:Spoiler policy
This is the official page for the spoiler policy of the Death Stranding Wiki. This policy defines what a spoiler is, their impact and involvement with the wiki, and guidelines when discussing spoilers. All policies are expected to be understood and adhered by all users on the wiki, regardless of status or position, generally before contributing to the wiki. Failure to comply with these policies may result in a warning, and if continued, a block from the wiki. Certain policies are able to be changed or modified based on a general community consensus. Anyone who disagrees with a policy is welcome to suggest changes, which can be organized on Discussions or contacting an administrative member. __TOC__ What is a spoiler? A spoiler is any form of information that may be potentially revealing to plot and story elements that some people may wish to remain revealed so that they may enjoy the source material to its fullest extent, without having any previous knowledge of said information. This may include, but not limited to, the death of a major character or an unexpected plot twist. Spoilers are expressed both in writing and through images. Spoilers on the wiki Death Stranding Wiki is dedicated to collecting extensive information about Death Stranding and its related media, from elements of its storyline to gameplay, as we aim to create a comprehensive and informative encyclopedia. With that being said, the Death Stranding Wiki contains unmarked spoilers on almost every main namespace article. We discourage readers who wish not to be spoiled from reading our wiki, specifically from character biographies to episode summaries. As noted on this page, we recommend users to navigate our wiki at their own risk! However, users who wish to avoid spoilers may browse our Discussions and user blogs. Our wiki requires all Discussions posts and user blogs whose content contains spoilers to have a "(SPOILER)" tag at the end of the title of their post, or at the very least a noticeable warning at the beginning of the post's content. Detailing spoiling subjects in these titles is strictly prohibited. For example: *"John Doe's death at the end of the game" is NOT permitted. *"John Doe's fate at the end of the game (SPOILERS)" is permitted. Guidelines on spoilers With spoilers being such potentially controversial subjects, we have detailed a list of guidelines regarding spoilers below that all users must adhere to. Failure to comply with these guidelines can result in a warning, and if continued, a block from the wiki. *Main namespace articles are not required to be marked for spoilers. These include, but are not limited to, articles relating to characters, items, episodes, locations, lore, etc. If you wish not to be spoiled, we suggest to read articles carefully. *Discussions and user blogs are absolutely required to be marked for spoilers. This can be done by adding a "(SPOILER)" tag at the end of your post's title when creating it. Be sure to not have potentially revealing subject matter in the title of the post. Failure to do so will result in a warning, and if continued, a block from the wiki. Your post may also be renamed and/or deleted by an administrator. If you detect a Discussions post and/or user blog that contains spoilers but isn't tagged and/or revealing details in the title, immediately contact the original author of the post or an active administrator on their talk page. **If a Discussions post or blog post is not tagged for spoilers, then please be courteous and do not reveal any potential spoilers when leaving a comment on the post. *The beginning lines of a section or article may not be allowed to detail a potential spoiler. If you come across a scenario such as this, please reword the information to prevent any opening spoilers or message an active administrator on their talk page. *Despite the potentially large amount of spoilers on the wiki, we ask users to be courteous to other users who may not wish to be spoiled. This includes to not blatantly reveal spoilers in casual discussion anywhere on the wiki. *User page content is additionally at the discretion of the user. Spoilers may often occur on user pages, and it is up to that user if they want to tag spoilers on their page. Browse other user pages at your own risk. **Spoilers may also be openly discussed on users' talk pages without requiring a spoiler tag. Please adhere to the aforementioned guideline and do not reveal potential spoilers if you are uncertain the user is aware of the spoiler. *Adding unreleased and/or leaked information detailing storyline details for any media subject before its official release is prohibited. Doing so may result in a block from the wiki. *Do not message a user or an administrator, or create a discussion any where on the wiki, regarding your discontent from being spoiled on the wiki. We understand being spoiled is culturally unaccepted and aggravating, but we create policy pages such as this one to warn users to prevent them from complaining.